the Angel and the Demon
by XxLostMeaningxX
Summary: 16 year old Mari Yokai has a dark secret that she doesn't want anyone to know about. OOC used. R&R please!    EDIT: I quit this story, sorry
1. Graveyard Shift

**The Angel and the Demon**

Why Renji was alone at a cemetery he didn't even know. Sometimes he just found peace there.

But not tonight. It was exactly 12:00 A.M. It was a full moon. What to expect? A werewolf.

Not in Renji's case. Instead of a big, vicious werewolf, what appeared was a massive, bloodthirsty hellhound. It walked out from the shadows and growled a loud, deep growl.

Renji took out his sword and prepared for a fight. "It's only a single dog," Renji thought, "I can handle it."

The dog's irises were pure white, while it's whites were black, the opposite of everything else's. It had a devil tail, and was pitch black.

Suddenly two others came. Before he could do anything, they morphed into one massive, three headed dog. Cerberus.

Renji didn't even bother trying to fight it, he just ran. He knew that something would happen to him. He was in a gated cemetery, being chased by a guard dog from Hell. Literally.

Suddenly a girl appeared between him and the dog.

She wielded a sword similar to Renji's, but instead of spikes, it had long, jagged edges.

"Halt, Cerberus!" she shouted.

The huge hellhound stopped immediately. One of the heads growled at Renji, it's eyes glowing.

Suddenly she swung, and it barely missed the head.

"She missed on purpose…" Renji thought.

"I know you want to eat him, and I know he's trespassing. That doesn't mean we can kill him." she said.

She looked at Renji and placed a black-nailed hand onto the middle head.

"What do you think you're doing here?" she asked coldly, "Can't you read? The sign outside says no trespassing!"

"I'm sorry, it's just no one has come here for so long-"

Her sword landed in front of Renji, narrowly missing his feet.

"You have no business here. You're lucky to have escaped with your life and all your limbs fully intact. The last guy didn't have as much luck as you," she said, motioning to a nearby grave, "I trust that you won't tell anyone about meeting us or you're luck WILL then run out. Get out now, and you better not show your face around here again!" she snarled.

Renji grabbed his sword and walked out. Before he stepped outside of the gate, he turned and said, "Thanks for stepping in when you did." Then left.

The girl looked at Cerberus and patted his head, then walked toward a grave.

"You're welcome…" she whispered.


	2. Mari's Story

**C'mon people, I need reviews! Hit that review button!  
**

I had always lived a lonely life. I was used to it, but it still hurt when I would see friends playing together.

It hurt so bad sometimes, I wanted to scream. But I also wanted to live a semi-normal life, so I would carry on silently.

I had acquired several nicknames over my years. Loner. Creepy Girl. Gothy. Punk Chick.

I still carried on silently, though.

It was once I was nine years old, I learned what was REALLY wrong with me.

I learned I was actually Hades's daughter.

Yes, the gods are real. That doesn't mean God isn't. It's extremely confusing, and most of the gods' children don't like talking about it.

Once I learned who I really was, Hades knew I wouldn't live the same life.

But at least I finally got respect that I had wished so hard for, for nine years.

I always thought my parents were my real parents. It turned out my mom was. My father was Hades, and he knew he and my mother wouldn't be able to be together. So he let her move on to someone else, someone normal. I had two other siblings at the time, my brother, Sven, and my sister, Claire.

We were inseparable from the moment we laid eyes on our siblings.

That was until my mother, step-father, and sister were killed in a freak accident.

They had been shopping because it was my sister's birthday, and my parents decided that, since it was her special day, they should just bring her out.

They were going down the elevator in the mall, when the steel rope holding it gave out.

The elevator plummeted towards the ground, killing everyone in it.

Twelve were killed. The rest of me and Sven's family were with them.

After that, Hades left us alone to try to calm down, and then he took us in. He showed us our true powers.

Since I was his daughter, I had wings. Big, black, angel wings. Since I was related to Hades, my species was a darkness angel. Sven was the same.

Hades had several different symbols. A wolf. A crow. A black swan.

Sven and I were able to transform into two of these three things. I was a wolf and a crow, and Sven was the same. Our sister had been a wolf and a black swan.

Another odd thing was our eye color. It changed, depending on our emotion.

Most of the time, our eye color was what it would have been if were normal humans. Mine was hazel, Sven's was brown.

But it would change when we went angel-style, as I liked to call it. When we turned to our true forms, and sprouted our wings, our eye color turned an abnormal shade of crimson, black, purple, or yellow. It varied each time.

Soon Sven and I had adapted to living a good life. It wasn't that I didn't like my previous life with my mother and step-father, that one was good, it's just, we really were respected in this one.

I was a real princess.

Sven was a prince.

Whenever I went down to Hell to visit Hades, I wore a black and gray gown, along with a black crown that had an opal in the top of it.

Sven never really got that fancy, he preferred to stay like he was, and Hades didn't mind. Hades always wanted me to dress like a real princess, though.

There was a lot of stuff that was actually real in Hell. In Harry potter, they talked about those horses that only people that had seen death could see.

Well, those actually did exist. Hades was EXTREMELY suspicious of the writer when it first came out, and all of the gods' gossip magazines (for gods' children, mainly, but Aphrodite was caught with one from time to time) came out with all sorts of new stories to tell why they were there. When the detectives who worked for the gods did some serious investigating, though, they said that it had no link to the horses of Hell.

That really relieved Hades.

We had gotten used to our lives. But now things had changed.

Hades wanted me to go to school.


End file.
